


Time For A Change

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [59]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, New Family, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Let’s Throw Something Crazy Out prompt: <i>any. any. "Disposable diapers are the best invention ever."</i></p><p>In which Rodney is having a difficult time adjusting to fatherhood, and John realizes exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For A Change

“I’m not using those.” Rodney was in full glower, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s not like we can run out to the corner store for Pampers,” John pointed out. 

They were standing on either side of the bassinette in the infirmary, the as-yet-unnamed baby between them. The little guy was sleeping at the moment, but John had a feeling that wouldn’t last long, if the smells emanating from his heavily padded backside were any indication.

“These diapers work very well,” Teyla said. “All Athosian babies have used them.”

She had an armful of soft, cloth diapers, a gift for the new baby, and she was clearly getting annoyed with Rodney’s inability to accept them.

“Everyone knows that disposable diapers are one of the best inventions ever made. Jeannie’s told me that enough times.”

Rodney wasn’t just being stubborn. John had known the man too long to be fooled by the display he was currently putting on. Rodney was _terrified_. He’d been thrust into fatherhood with no warning, and everyone was on the metaphorical edge of their seats, waiting to see what he would do.

If John was being honest, he was more than a little apprehensive himself. Kids had never been on his radar, even when he’d been married to Nancy. Now he found himself in a relationship with a single father. It was hard to wrap his mind around, even with the baby right here in front of him.

John would never admit it, not even under pain of death, but he kept thinking of the baby as MRM (mini Rodney McKay).

“Disposable diapers are irresponsible,” Carson said. “I’ll not authorize the start of a landfill because you’re inconvenienced, Rodney.”

John braced himself for one of Rodney’s epic rants, but MRM beat him to it. The baby woke with a raspy cry, tiny fists flailing. 

“Oh, no! What’s wrong? What does it want?”

“ _He_ needs to be changed,” Teyla said. She passed off all but one of the diapers to John. “I will show you.”

Rodney seemed too cowed by the baby to offer any further complaints. He dutifully followed all of Teyla’s directions, removing the soiled diaper – despite the gassy smell, it was only wet – and putting a fresh one on in its place. She explained how to care for the soiled diapers, how to make new ones, and then plucked the baby out of the bassinette and deposited him in Rodney’s arms.

“No, I don’t…oh.”

The baby stopped crying, blinking up at Rodney, and something shifted inside John. He wanted that. Wanted _them_ , together. _Three is a magic number_ , he thought nonsensically.

“He knows his father,” Teyla said, pleased. “You will be just fine, Rodney.”

“You really think so?” Rodney looked down at the baby, a tentative grin starting to form on his face.

And the baby spit up all over the front of Rodney’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** _Three is a magic number_ is from Schoolhouse Rock, the same people who brought you _Conjunction Junction_ and _I'm just a bill._


End file.
